


Something Blue

by bisexual-killian-jones (aelover867)



Series: Captain Guyliner and the Savior [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, also it's only rated teen because fuck is said once, because my bestie is an enabler, so other than that it's tame, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelover867/pseuds/bisexual-killian-jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vivalascaptainswan said: Captain Swan saying personal vows at their wedding and both end up tearing up at what the other has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt :) my bestie likes to ruin my life, so she sent me this two weeks ago and I finally got around to writing it. My tumblr is swanshero, so come over if you want to send me some prompts :)

_Take a deep breath, Emma_ , she told herself. Emma inhaled deeply and slowly released the breath, opening her eyes to look into the mirror. She could feel her eyes prick with the incoming tears. But these were not tears of sadness or pain. These were tears of happiness and joy, because for once in her damn life, everything was _perfect_.

Emma’s gaze dropped to stare at the beautiful white, lace dress in the mirror. She ran her hands over the intricate lace and subtle diamonds woven into the fabric. She felt the tears already building, but no, she was not going to ruin the makeup that Ruby had spent nearly an hour on.

“Emma,” Mary Margaret said from the doorway of the bedroom Emma was standing in, of the apartment she moved into five years ago. Emma looked over her shoulder to look at her mother, who wasn’t even trying to hold back her tears. “Oh Emma, you’re _beautiful_.”

Emma smiled weakly at Mary Margaret. “Is it time to go?”

Mary Margaret nodded, running her hands over her emerald green dress. “Almost. Don’t want to be late.”

Emma chuckled as she looked back to the mirror, running a hand over a cap sleeve. “I thought these sort of things always started late.”

“No, no, no. Not today,” Mary Margaret said, walking over to her daughter, and gently placed her hands on Emma’s arms. “I’m going to make sure that everything goes perfectly today.”

Emma took another deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, barely even recognizing the woman in front of her. Her golden hair tumbled down in curled waves, a section of it pinned back by a deep blue, bejeweled bobby pin, the exact color of Killian’s stormy blue eyes. Her heart stuttered when she thought of Killian, the man who would soon become her husband.

“Are you nervous?” Mary Margaret asked, running her hands up and down Emma’s arms.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror again and imagined Killian standing opposite of her, more than likely looking better than she does (because he always did, no matter what-the attractive bastard.) She imagined those ocean-blue eyes, the ginger flecks in his beard, that little scar on his cheek, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. She was going to _marry_ the love of her life, and then everything would be more than she could’ve ever imagined.

Emma looked back at her mother and smiled. “Not at all.”

<> 

His hand was shaking with nerves. He wasn’t nervous at all for marrying Emma (he’d been waiting for this day for the past five years.) No, he was nervous of the judgmental stares that he always seemed to receive whenever he was in the same company as Emma. It had been five long years of them being a couple, and yet, many people in Storybrooke still saw him as the ruthless pirate he had been all those years ago. And on dark nights, when he was consumed by self-loathing and more rum than he’d had in years, he believed them.

“What with the brooding?” Henry asked, his voice deep, sounding more and more like Bae every day.

Killian pursed his lips and looked at the strap of cloth that David had draped around his neck. “I do not brood.”

Henry raised an eyebrow, an action he clearly learned over the years from Killian, and stepped up to his soon-to-be step-father, grasping the cloth in his hands. “Yeah, okay.” Henry began tying the deep blue tie around Killian’s neck, under the collar of his stark-white shirt. “I know you aren’t brooding over today because we both know how long you’ve waited for this.”

Killian chuckled under his breath.

“So, what is it?” Henry asked, looking at Killian evenly, his eyes officially now at the same height as Killian’s.

Killian sighed as Henry finished tying the bloody thing around his neck (he always hated ties.) “I’m fine.”

Henry rolled his eyes, showing off his true heritage of the Charmings. “Come on, Killian.”

Killian glanced down at his wooden hand, covered in the black leather glove. He looked back up to Henry before it was conspicuous that he was staring at his hand. But Henry was ever observant and he sighed.

“Killian, you two are True Love,” Henry said, sticking his hands into his pants’ pockets. “It’s been five years since that was confirmed, so you have nothing to worry about. Fuck everyone else if they still think of you as the ruthless, fearsome Captain Hook. Because we both damn well know that you’re basically a puppy.”

Killian raised an eyebrow at Henry, proud of the man he’s become. “Does your mother know you talk like that?”

Henry shrugged and a smile began spreading on his seventeen-year-old face. “Are you gonna tell her?”

Killian sighed and Henry laughed. “That’s what I thought. So, now you’re gonna cheer yourself up, because this is about to be the best day of your life.”

Killian chuckled. “It already is, lad.”

Henry smiled, that toothless smile that wormed its way into Killian’s heart. “I’m proud to be able to call you my dad, Killian.”

And _no_ , the ruthless, fearsome Captain Hook did _not_ tear up at Henry’s words, never thinking for one second that he could’ve had this life when he was wrapped up in his revenge for Milah. “And I’m proud to call you my son, Henry.”

Henry stepped up to Killian where he stood in the loft, where he prepared for the wedding, and gave him a hug. They were few and far between, but these hugs always meant the world to Killian, knowing that he indeed has found everything he had ever wanted.

“Alright, it’s time to go, you two,” David said as he clasped Killian on the shoulder. Killian released Henry and looked over to his best mate. “Let’s get you married to my daughter.”

<> 

Emma stood in the cannery on the late summer day, in September, as she waited for everyone to take their spots just outside, at the docks. She wrung her hands together as she walked around in her white, two-inch heels, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She was never one to like the spotlight, but Emma made sure to just focus on Killian and how happy he is going to be. That seemed to make the butterflies calm into a dull roar.

Emma heard the clacking of heels and Emma looked over her shoulder, seeing Elsa and Mary Margaret walking over. Emma smiled at her best friend, so glad that Elsa was somehow able to come in from Arendelle just for this day.

“Everyone’s in their place,” Elsa said with a smile on her face.

“How does he look?” Emma asked, already basically knowing the answer.

Elsa laughed as she reached Emma, placing her hands around Emma’s. “How do you think he looks?”

Emma chuckled, expecting that answer. “Probably devilishly handsome as ever.”

“Your father will be in soon,” Mary Margaret said, standing beside Emma and Elsa. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face.”

“I can’t wait to see Killian’s,” Emma responded in a quiet voice, the butterflies threatening to erupt from her stomach again. _God_ , she can just imagine the look in his eyes when she begins to walk down the aisle.

Elsa smiled as she placed her hand on Emma’s upper arm. “He’ll be dumbstruck.”

“Everyone will be,” Mary Margaret added, stroking Emma’s cheek.

“Everyone will be what?” Emma heard her father ask and Elsa stepped aside, revealing Emma to her father.

David stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the beautiful wedding dress and her long, flowing hair. She could see the tears sprouting behind his eyes as David began walking toward her again. Emma clenched her jaw and took deep breaths so she wouldn’t shed any tears before the actual ceremony. She would _not_ ruin her makeup before the ceremony even began. Ruby would have her ass.

“Emma,” David said as he stopped just before her. “You look…”

Emma chuckled and sniffled ( _dammit she will not cry right now_.) “I know.”

David smiled a watery smile, wiping away a stray tear that spilled out onto his cheek. He let out a breath and chuckled. “Well, time to get you married.”

Emma smiled at her father and closed her eyes when he reached over and kissed her forehead. “Let’s do this.”

Emma linked her arm through her father’s and Elsa handed her the bouquet, a combination of white roses and blue orchids. After Mary Margaret kissed Emma goodbye, her and Elsa hurried out to the docks, where they would take their seats. Emma took a deep breath as her father led her over to the door, waiting for a moment before they exited the cannery.

“Nervous?” David asked, looking over at his daughter.

Emma shook her head. “Never.”

David smiled. “That’s my girl.”

Emma smiled back at her father as he opened the door and led her out onto the docks. They turned and Emma saw all of the people who were there to see her marry Killian. Her eyes picked out Ruby (who was handing the rambunctious five-year-old that was baby Neal), Elsa, her mother, Henry, and everyone else. But lastly, her eyes landed on Killian, who was waiting for her at the very end of the aisle, looking impeccable in his tan, linen suit. Emma gasped quietly because _dammit_ he was too good-looking for his own good.

“He looks good, doesn’t he?” David asked, glancing over at Emma. Emma raised her eyebrows at her father and he chuckled under his breath. “I’m not blind, Emma.”

Emma giggled, watery and joyful. She couldn’t believe that this was finally happening, after years of being stubborn and afraid. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as they slowly walked down the aisle, looking at everyone staring at her with wide eyes and cheerful smiles. She looked back to Killian and she could see him struggling to remain composed. His hand was clenched into a fist, which she knew was to keep it from shaking-something that’s she’s noticed over the past five years. Emma nibbled on the inside of her lip and sniffled, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

David patted Emma’s hand and stroked his thumb across the soft skin. Emma took deep breaths to keep calm. She wasn’t nervous about marrying him. Not at all. She just couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that she actually had _this_. As they neared Killian, her heart pounded harder and faster than ever before. Her grip tightened on her bouquet as they stood just before her handsome pirate, the man that she loves.

David kissed Emma’s forehead and looked over to Killian, saying, “Take care of her.”

Emma shot a glance over to her father because she did _not_ need to be taken care of, which by judging by Killian’s face, he was thinking the exact same thing. David chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Of course not, Emma.”

David took the bouquet from Emma’s hand and went to sit beside Mary Margaret, who was trying to keep baby Neal (who wasn’t a baby anymore) on her lap. Killian took Emma’s hand, a spark lighting under her skin and she wondered if that would ever go away, if she would always feel so affected by him.

She hoped it wouldn’t.

Archie Hopper cleared his throat and brought everyone’s attention to him. “We’re all here today to witness the marriage of Kilian Jones and Emma Swan, _finally_.”

There was an eruption of laughter from the audience and even Emma chuckled at Dr. Hopper because she knew how she had been stubborn about the whole marriage subject, until that night two months ago, when he was lying sick (of a stupid summer cold) and she was taking care of him. It had just clicked that night and she hadn’t looked back since.

“The couple has written their own vows and, as per request, the groom will go first,” Dr. Hopper said with a wide smile.

Killian released Emma’s hand to reach into his suit jacket to grab his vows. Emma grabbed his other hand, the wooden one, because she just needed to be touching him, to be holding him because she was afraid she may just fall over and she knew he wouldn’t let her fall. He was always there to catch her and he always will be.

How could she have been so afraid of this?

Killian took a deep breath and Emma could see him struggling to keep himself together. She could see the unshed tears behind his eyes and that in turn weakened her resolve. God, she was going to cry.

Killian cleared his throat and began reading the vows in front of him, which he no doubt wrote the night before while they were separated-him at the loft and Emma at her own apartment because of the stupid tradition that Mary Margaret insisted they kept.

“Emma, it’s not news that I’m completely in love with you. I’m positive that everyone here can agree with that,” Killian began saying, soft laughter echoing throughout the audience. “But, I will always tell you. Every day for the rest of our lives, I will remind you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.”

Killian looked up from the paper to look at Emma’s tearful eyes. He sniffled as he looked back to the paper and Emma briefly saw tears welling up in his eyes. “You brought me out of the darkness that consumed me for most of my life. You reminded me that there was a life without revenge. Because of you, I am now the man that I was hundreds of years ago, before life corrupted me. Although I still strongly believe that I am not worthy of your love and affection, I am still thankful that you allowed me into your life and into Henry’s.”

He sniffled again and Emma saw tears dripping onto his cheeks, his voice growing thick with the tears he was fighting. “With you two, I have found a life that I have always wanted, but never thought I would ever have. I cannot thank you enough for all of this, for allowing me to love you and Henry and to be loved in return in a way I’ve never experienced.”

Killian’s chin began quivering and Emma felt her own tears fall onto her cheeks ( _dammit, there goes the makeup_.) “I know this took a long time to get to this day, but I will tell you one thing: I would’ve waited for forever for you. I wouldn’t have cared how long it took you to agree to this. Even if you never did, I would remain with you for the rest of my life because I cannot imagine a day without you. Without you, I would be a man lost at sea. I love you, Emma Swan, and I am thankful that you’ve allowed me the chance to show it to you by promising the rest of my life to you.”

Emma took a deep breath as she tried to collect herself and she quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She met eyes with Killian and she saw that he was steadily crying now. Elsa reached out and handed Emma the vows she wrote last night, while she was lying in the bed that she shared with Killian, completely by herself.

Even after five years, she was still stunned by what Killian felt for her. Emma knew how she had changed things for him-she had been there and saw it firsthand-but she never fully realized exactly what she had done for him. Emma may never completely fathom the depth of his feelings toward her, but his vows has given her a step in the right direction.

Emma took a deep breath, wiping away more stray tears, and began to read.

<> 

Killian took deep breaths as Emma unfolded her vows, sniffling and wiping away her tears. He wanted to reach over and kiss away the tears, but he knew he wasn’t exactly allowed to do that just yet. Emma glanced up at him one last time before she looked back to her paper, her eyes rimmed red and small streaks of black falling from her eyes.

“Killian, when I first met you, I never expected this to happen. I never expected myself to let you into my life and fall in love. God knows that I fought it, but I couldn’t do it forever. And I have to say, deciding to let myself open my heart to you was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made,” Emma began.

She sniffled and Killian clenched his jaw to keep himself from shedding more tears. “I never thought that I’d have this again-someone that loved me for who I was. You helped me embrace my magic, something that had always scared me; you helped me defeat countless villains because it seems like this town can’t get enough of them”-people chuckled in the background-“and you helped me rescue Henry, for which I could never thank you enough. You helped me realize that Storybrooke was the place that I needed to be. You helped me realize that Storybrooke was my _home_. I never told you this”-Emma wiped away her tears and her voice grew thick-“but one reason that this is my home is because you’re here.”

Killian wiped away his tears and took deep breaths to calm himself, meeting eyes with Henry for a brief moment. And his soon-to-be step-son was crying, along with most of the people in the audience.

“You’re one of the few people who never gave up on me, no matter how hard I pushed away and no matter how hard I made it for you. You loved me when I was struggling the most and you loved me when I was thriving at my best,” Emma continued, sniffling intermittently. “I may be the savior but-oh God-but you are _my_ savior.”

Emma looked up at Killian with her chin quivering and more streaks of black going down her cheeks. “I love you so much, Killian Jones. And there aren’t enough days to tell you how much I love you.”

Emma let her arm drop to her side and Killian reached for her, squeezing her hand in his. His heart was pounding because even though they’ve been together for so long, he had always been fearful that she would realize that he wasn’t enough for her. But with everything she just said, Killian knew that he meant just as much to her as she meant to him.

“Now, let’s exchange the rings,” the cricket spoke up and he had obviously been crying, judging by his red-rimmed eyes.

Henry hurried over and handed Killian the ring for Emma and handed Emma the ring for Killian. He cracked a smile for the both of them before heading back to his seat.

Killian took a deep breath and gripped Emma’s left hand, sliding the white gold ring onto her delicate ring finger, over the ring he had given her for their engagement, one that he used to wear on his left hand. Killian heard Emma breathe deeply as she took Killian’s right hand in hers and slid the matching ring over his ring finger, where it would remain for as long as he lived.

“Well, it is my pleasure to now announce you two as husband and wife,” the cricket said, smiling as he folded his hands together in front of him. “You two may now kiss.”

Emma smiled, the most beautiful thing Killian’s ever seen, and he tugged her toward him, cupping her face gently with his hand as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

“I love you, Emma Swan,” Killian whispered, looking into her jade eyes.

Emma smiled even wider. “Kiss me, Killian.”

Killian smiled briefly, then leaned in close, brushing their lips for a second. “As you wish.”


End file.
